


Noises

by Dziude



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, What the fuck did I just write, no beta we die like men, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: Even on the road, a hobbit needs a little time to himself. Privacy is not always guaranteed, however.





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> The first attempt at anything remotely smutty. Please don't smite me, but any useful feedback is welcome. I should be writing for class, but have had no luck so far. So, here is some gratuitous forest frolicking instead. No plot or redeeming qualities whatsoever, and I'm not entirely convinced of avoiding OOC, but here we go regardless. Italics are thoughts.
> 
> You can now find me on tumblr as [DziudeWrites](https://dziudewrites.tumblr.com/).

Thorin stepped through the trees making as little noise as he could. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves. Somewhere far off, a bird called. The forest seemed peaceful, but there was no harm in being cautious. The hobbit had been gone some time, afterall, and nowhere on this journey was safety guarenteed.

From somewhere ahead came a soft sound, quickly stifled. _Oho, my burglar! I have caught you now._ Taking cover behind a large bush, he inched forward to investigate.

At first he thought the burglar might be weeping. He was standing by a tree with his back to Thorin. The dwarf immediately felt a pang of concern. Bilbo was hunched over slightly- and his body seemed to be shaking. One hand braced him against the trunk. The other-  
  
That sound again. Not cry, not a sob. A moan. _Oh, Mahal... Is he-? The damned hobbit is touching himself._ Blood rushed to the dwarf's face, then quickly changed it's mind and veered off elsewhere.  _He's standing there, not five feet away, touching himself._   _Durin's Beard. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_  
  
His boots felt rooted to the earth. Dry-mouthed, he stared. He noticed absently that the dappled sunlight caught in the hobbit's tawny hair like streaks of bronze as he moved, and the voice reminding him of how wrong this was suddenly seemed very far away. Still he stood, transfixed.  
.  
 It was a sound that finally broke the paralysis. Tipping his head back, Bilbo gasped. It was a soft and filthy sound-  the shadow of a name, indistinct and full of possibilities.  
  
If the hobbit made any other sound then, Thorin did not mark it, over the sound of his own blood roaring in his ears. _Fuck this. I will drive myself to madness if I turn away now._   Stepping forward, he cleared his throat.  
   
"You have been gone some time, Master Burglar. I came to see if you needed any..... assistance."  
  
  _Has my voice always been this rough?_  
  
Bilbo froze in place, panic evident in the rigid set of his shoulders. Before he could gather his wits, the dwarf slipped up behind him and began to gently rub the tense muscles of his back The hobbit shivered.

"Bilbo...." he leaned closer, breath ghosting across the hobbit's neck. "Do not fear me.... If you tell me to go, I will." He buried his nose in that honeyed hair- it smelled of woodsmoke and earth and hobbit. Thorin felt giddy. _What is imagination compared with reality?_

"Tell me to leave, and I shall" he rasped, nudging his nose against Bilbo's ear. "But I would not deny you anything, Bilbo- least of all....pleasure." _Why must everything sound so clumsy in Westron?_

Thorin's hand had left the hobbit's shoulder and travelled down the trembling arm to brush gently against the fingers desperately clutching the hobbit's britches closed.

 _"_ Bilbo, please..... _"   Please. Oh, please._  
  
The moment stretched.... and snapped. Grasping fingers released fabric, and then Bilbo was leaning back against him. The sudden press of a warm backside against his own excitement made him growl. He shut his eyes for a moment against the sensation. When he opened then, he realized Bilbo had tipped his head back against his chest and was staring up at him, bright mischief in his gaze.

He did the only sensible thing to be done. He spun the hobbit around with his free hand and stuffed the other down the front of his gaping trousers. Bilbo moaned again at the feel of skin on skin and bucked his hips. _I did that._ _And I will do more._

Lust spiked through him. Pushing Bilbo back against the tree, he released his cock from his trousers. Ready and hot, and hard as iron. _Not so different then. Good._

"These noises you make, _kurdulu_..." he squeezed, earning another. But then there were no more words. Rational thought fled as Bilbo's hands came up to tangle in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. _Pipeweed and happiness and home._ It was his turn to gasp when teeth nipped at him hungrily and he struggled to focus on keeping his hand moving.  
  
"Hobbit!" he panted. "You are making this very difficult." Bilbo laughed.  
__  
So be it then! A change of plan!  
  
Before the hobbit could react, Thorin slipped away from his seeking lips and dropped to his knees. There was wonder on the hobbit's face as the dwarf took him into his mouth. The giggle choked off into a delicious, desperate sound. He kept his eyes fixed on his hobbit's face as he slowly moved backwards and forwards, lapping, nipping, sucking... He had just discovered that running his tongue around the tip elicited a particularly wonderful reaction when suddenly Bilbo tensed and made to move away rather sharply. Large, rough hands on his backside held him in place, however.   
  
"Ah! Thorin - wait!"  
  
The hands held him tighter, and the dwarf deliberately increased his pace. _Oh, please, Bilbo._  
With one last, keening groan, the hobbit shuddered against him and salt filled his mouth. _I did this. This is the taste of him on my tongue. He let me._  
  
Thorin's head was spinning, and he was so hard it was almost painful. The brush of a hand against his cock when he stood almost ended him on the spot. Bilbo released him from his clothes with a shy smile.  
  
"Come here." Bilbo whispered, pulling him back against the tree and kissing him greedily. "I would know what sounds _you_ make, Master Dwarf." The words went straight to his groin. Gripping the hobbit firmly, he pinned him against the bark and kissed him soundly. Legs wound about his waist and he hoisted Bilbo up, thrusting against him.  
  
It didn't take long. The warm body against him, the lingering taste on his tongue, the little hitching gasps in his ear, the image of Bilbo's face etched in ecstasy- with a rough cry he fell over the edge.  
  
Slumping forward to lean his forehead against his lover, he realized Bilbo was grinning at him. The sun shone on his face, and Thorin felt his heart clench. _Oh, Maker._ _I am in trouble._  
  
_I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. And the best day of my life has involved desperately humping a hobbit against a tree._ He began to chuckle helplessly. _Humping. Oh, for fuck's sake._  
  
He looked down at the sticky stain soaking into Bilbo's shirt and winced.

"Perhaps, my dear burglar, you may need to button up your waistcoat when we return to the company.  
  
Bilbo was still giggling when they rejoined the others, and if any noticed anything amiss, they were wise enough to keep their thoughts to themselves for the moment.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments welcome!


End file.
